A hammer and forge
by Abstract Renegade
Summary: Tatsumi is a blacksmith but some things happen along the way
1. Chapter 1

It was an early and crisp morning in my village the gentle rays of sunlight touching the ground. As I got out of bed, got dressed in my usual attire and grabbed my sword, today like usual I would be with the hunting party to catch a danger beast for the village to consume. I walked outside of my comfy little smithery and into the outside world where I saw Ieyasu and Sayo waiting for me.

" Well well well look our village blacksmith is finally up", Sayo hit Ieyasu after he said this. "Anyways lets get going Tatsumi!" We headed into the forest keeping our wits about us to sense for the danger beasts. Hey Sayo how many arrows did you bring with you. " I brought 40 with me but if it comes down to it I always have my dagger."

After I made that dagger for her she really seems to hold on to it at all times, maybe she feels insecure well now isn't the time to think about it. It looks like Ieyasu found something. " Hey Tatsumi isn't that a war boar", he pointed to a rather large boar that was digging for mushrooms. Looks like it and we've found our breakfast Ieyasu I'll distract it this time Sayo support like usual, they both nodded. I slowly approached the war boar which was easily thrice my size making sure to stay concealed and keep my killing intent hidden, then once I had gotten almost directly behind it I threw a rock at it. The war boar enraged turned around and started charging at me, as I rolled out of the way it slammed into a tree behind me the tree unable to take the blow cracked and fell over, Ieyasu jumped out of the tree and onto the boar bringing down his battle axe down on its neck inflicting a deep gash, as Ieyasu jumped off to grab its attention I ran up and slashed its back leg the boar suddenly turned around slamming me in the process, as I hit a nearby tree I heard the boar start charging at me but before it could impale me on its horns two arrows hit the boar's eyes a third arrow pierced its skull and ended its life.

" Tatsumi are you okay", Sayo ran over a worried expression on her face. Yeah I'm fine just a little jarred from it turning around like that, is Ieyasu alright? " I dodged at the last second but I mostly got lucky". Thanks Sayo I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you, she blushed and turned to the boar, " W-we have to get it back to the village come on". We carried the boar back to the village Wher we cooked and ate it afterwards the village elder had told us to come see him.

" Tatsumi we need you three to go to the capital to earn money for the village, with the taxes the way they are it's unlikely we'll be able to pay them off. Here is a the map you'll need it for the travel". What about my smithery is there anyone to replace me? " Right now were training one of the younger villagers to do it so there's no need to worry, however just in case take this idol if you ever get into a tight spot"- Sell it right! " No you idiot don't sell it, Sayo whacked my head and Ieyasu laughed. As I was saying pray and things will certainly get better afterwards."

Well you three it looks like we're going to the capital. " I can't wait I bet the women there are real hot, me and Sayo ignored his comment". The majority of the first part of our journey consisted of finding the main road which led to the capital and then following it stopping to hunt or rest as we went along. We came across a few villages which requested our help to exterminate danger beasts which got us a decent amount of cash, after a few days on the road we came to an intersection on path led left and the other path went over a mountain range. " Mind if I see the map Tatsumi, Sayo took the map from me, looks like the mountain path is faster we'll get to the capital in 3 more days if we go that way, but if we take the other road it might be safer what do you guys think". For some reason I felt a sense of foreboding from the left path my gut was telling me to take the mountain path, If it will be faster we should go with the mountain road that way we can start sending money back to the village sooner. " I agree Tatsumi, The three of us headed for the mountain range taking its narrow path, other tan a few caves and a scuffle with a danger beast nothing bad actually occurred we exited the mountain range after two days of rigorous travel and one time getting lost, luckily enough some guy with green hair and a pair of goggles directed us in the right direction.

One day later we met some merchants who said they would transport us if we protected their merchandise. So for a good portion of the ride there we rode in the back of the cart, it actually seemed like the merchants completely forgot we existed. On the second day when I woke up to the noise of a very frightened horse and two screaming merchants, a ground dragon had bursted out from the ground in front of the horse as I stepped onto the drivers bench and jumped into the air to deal consecutive strikes to the dragon, it's blood splattered on the ground as it fell over dead. " Ohhhhhhhhh thank you so much traveler if it hadn't been for you we'd probably be dead, the merchants gleefully smiled, by the way before we part ways what are you doing in the capital"? Well me and my friends have to make money for the village so we came out here for jobs were lucky enough to get here together, Ieyasu and Sayo had gotten out of the cart and walked to me. " Well I have to tell you the capital isn't what it seems like the system is corrupt and you shouldn't trust anyone you meet even if they seem alright, this is my advice as a merchant keep to it and you'll probably live to fulfill your goal."

Thanks for telling us that and thanks for the ride, the two merchants headed off in a different direction. " Well Tatsumi what are we going to do for work, Ieyasu scratched his head, we could go into the army but it's likely we'll be stuck in a low rank." Well whatever job we pick it will probably be a while to have a good salary so picking what we're best at is probably a good idea, we should stay at an inn for today while we figure things out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsumi's pov

We arrived at the inn and got a room for three not wanting to separate due to the inns rather poor state, We can probably keep our travel gear in the room while we figure out things in town... Have you two thought up anything while we were looking for the inn? " Not particularly as far as we know the fastest way would be to employ in the military, Ieyasu stared at a series of papers on the wall, haven't these posters been almost everywhere, he walks up to take a closer look at the flyers, Yeesh look at this you two the bounties on these people are insane!" There probably wanted criminals and if the bounty is that high it's likely we don't stand a chance against them.

" He's right Ieyasu we should focus on a realistic goal for now, Sayo walked over to the bed and plopped down, Tatsumi your going to try opening a blacksmith shop right?" Yeah but I'd have to find a place where I can set up with all the proper devices, my best bet is finding someone who is selling there store... building a store in the city would be a nightmare. " If that's the case I'll help you look for a place Tatsumi lets go, Sayo grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the building to search/tour the capital."

Later

" I can't believe we found a place Tatsumi although it's not in the best spot for being a blacksmiths shop." We'll just have to make do with this I'm sure that through hard work and perseverance we can eventually get a lot of customers, but first we have to move our stuff in from the Inn. I locked the newly bought shop and turned around, Let's go get Ieyasu and our stuff. As we traveled back to the inn I saw some people jumping from roof to roof but thought it'd be better to ignore it, as most of the time people wouldn't do that sort of thing surly it was just my exhausted brain. I say exhausted do to all the finance and other mathematics I had to figure out when purchasing the blacksmiths shop, I'm not exactly the brightest so it's kinda tiring to figure long calculations out. When we arrived at the Inn I saw Ieyasu waiting for us outside a bored expression on his usually energetic face, you look like the world specifically wants you not to have fun right now. " And who's fault do you think that is! You left me here faster than I could go with you." Yeah yeah let's head to our new place we've got a bit of work to do before the place I got runs smoothly. " Well at least you found what you were looking for."

After returning to the Blacksmiths shop

Well first of all we have to clean and fix everything that needs it then we'll get materials for making products after that we need customers for our wares. We could sell weapons and other items to the army however we can't produce in bulk effectively in the shops current condition. Well let's start working away shall we? I put on my gloves and an apron and started cleaning and fixing the various mechanisms that would be used in smithing, I also organized things so I would know where they were certain areas designated for certain items like armor, swords, and other things. I should get some more shelves the barrels will work for now but later on I'll want to have something that can display the entire item. I quickly looked around, I'll need a few new items concerning the forge due to the conditions. This would be at least somewhat easier... If you stopped lounging around Ieyasu! Startled Ieyasu assumed a fighting pose when he got off the long sheet bench*. "Pfffft what kind of fighting pose is that, Sayo laughed slapping her knee with her hand."

" Ah Shut up I was sleeping why'd ya have to go and wake me up!" His face was red from embarrassment and anger, "You guys left me alone when you left I deserve the off time." So be it Ieyasu I guess the profits are now split between me and Sayo 50/50. He sputtered, "H-hey where did I go I receive some don't I?" Well since we'll be ignoring you most of the time, and you said that you won't work if you're ignored I removed you from the profit split, " For he who does not work shall not eat". " That's not what I said at all! He jumped onto me wrestling me to the ground and started furiously tickling my sensitive waist, tears came to my eyes as I started laughing like crazy, S-s-s t oh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P! But to no avail my assaulter pinned me. Sayo had lost it when Ieyasu had started tickling me and was also laughing like crazy and then when I got the chance I reverted the situation and made a counterattack on Ieyasu, this entire situation lasted a good few minutes before we got so tired from laughing so hard that we all had to stop to breath.

Haaaaa oh god I'm exhausted after that I don't think I can move. " Y-you're telling me ah ha ha," Sayo gazed up at the ceiling. " We haven't done that sort of thing since we were kids, of course back then Sayo usually also joined in on it," Ieyasu was laying down trying to keep his breath steady to calm himself down. We fell asleep like that laying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumi's pov

Another day had arrived early to rise in the world of blacksmiths. As there was still quite a lot to do before I could start producing wares. Well now I just need the mechanisms for the forge, I left my blacksmiths shop heading into the merchants district where you could find anything well almost anything, luckily what I was looking for wasn't rare and easily I came across the necessary mechanisms to fix the forge the cost was a bit high However I'd make a sustainable profit by buying these in the long run, obviously if you don't have a running forge you can't make money off the wares you can't produce, on my way back I noticed a rich looking girl with blonde hair whoever she was I didn't like the anything about how she proceeded it seemed a little fake there was also the slightest trace of a very ominous bloodlust coming from her. This city is a lot more dangerous than it looks anything and anyone can harm you in their own way.

A little while later

I had arrived back at the shop with the various parts required to get everything working. I started dismantling the corroded and rusty parts and gathered them in a scrap barrel knowing that I could use them to make items although their quality would be less due to the current status of the metal used. Hey Ieyasu can you hand me the bag I had with me.

" Here you go, by the way couldn't we just put the scrap metal that your putting in that barrel into the smelter it'll be easier than chopping things up."

Yeah toss it in tell Sayo to do that for us since I need you here for the more difficult parts. By the time we have this done she might have something for us to work with. I finished cleaning out the rust and putting the new part in only a few more to go and the shop would effectively be up and running. A good while later I had cleaned everything up and installed the new parts to get Everything working at this point.

Alright I guess it's time to start making items the only thing is selling may be tough since we're just starting out I could make some high quality equipment and sell it at a low price to entice people to come to my shop. Yeah for now that seems good enough better start sooner than later. I got Ieyasu and Sayo to work there positions while I worked at the forge the first things we would make are weapons and armor since materials for jewelry are to expensive to produce profit for us right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsumi's pov

The first Weapons we made were made from the scrap metal that could be reused Although the items would be lower quality due to the state of the metal initially we could improve it quite a bit, since mixing metals using the scraps would be a relatively bad idea I made daggers from the scraps, rather than making regular daggers I told Ieyasu to put small serrated edges on them up to a sharp bladed hook. Not for slashing but precise rearing of specific tendons and the like, it could also be used for stabbing however if you took it out at a certain angle it's much more fatal assuming the enemy isn't already dead, only problem is if you're not strong enough it will get stuck on the way out. Knowing that this dagger probably wouldn't be to popular I only made one as for the rest of the scrap it was made into regular daggers, carvings included. After we completed them the trick was advertising and selling which might be a problem. Usually daggers are used for stealth attacks, cutting bindings, or other small use opportunities since the small blade can't exactly block, have long reach, do fatal damage when in battle with a person with a sword and shield,etc. Oh that's right people also use them for information gathering (torture) and wood carving. Instead of having Sayo advertise which would have brought customers if this was the village I decided to do it myself. I knew that knifes are for stealth,torture and self defense if your sword or gun is removed from your hands. "Well I just have to go out and try first don't I, sigh this may take a while". By the end of the day we had sold a majority of the knives with the one that was different from the rest still remaining in the store which honestly I didn't mind since it would be very awkward to sell it since its use is quite obvious as to what it would be most proficient at.


End file.
